


Evergreen Inn

by poliun



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/pseuds/poliun
Summary: the sudden and handsome guest intrigued Kai. He thought it was one-sided, but is it? And what was his new assistant planning?





	Evergreen Inn

**Author's Note:**

> written for the December Challenge in vkyaoi. this is my very 1st fanfiction, so bear with it.  
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. only the story is mine. I make no profit from it.

It was snowing. Kai surveyed the cavernous hall, ensuring that all the guest were comfortable and enjoying themselves. Most of them are regular for this time of year-Christmas celebration at this inn had always been celebrated in a homely traditional way. His parents had first started it when he was a youngster himself. Then he grew up and went to pursue his dream of becoming a top chef. He did manage to become one, but even at the height of success, he had felt a sort of melancholy in his heart. As he grew older, he started to long for the homely environment and home comfort. Then came his father’s sudden demise and he decided to return. It ‘s not like his culinary skill was being wasted. He still prepared the main dishes for Christmas Eve dinner and all dishes for Christmas himself and enjoyed seeing his guest relishing the taste. He smiled to himself. He had a suspicion that some of his guests’ reason for turning up every year might have something to do with the scrumptious food. He turned to look at the guests again and his eyes fell on a young couple who were so enraptured with one another that they were quite oblivious to their surroundings. He sighed and looked away. Ever since figuring out his own preference he had resigned himself to a solitary life.  
A sudden loud noise snapped him out of his reverie. Turning to look at the door, he felt his eyes widen. There on the threshold stood a man with a gorgeous face and physique. Kai felt his breath caught. The newcomer was a stranger, he has never seen him before. He wondered where the guy came from? It’s late, the last light of the day is fading fast and it’s snowing. The newcomer entered the hall and closing the door, started to approach his desk. Kai felt a slight panic. All the room were full but for the life of him he just can’t turn the man away. The nearest resort from his inn was about an hour’s drive as the neighbouring inn was closed and going back to the city would take even longer and the night was falling fast; in fact, it was time for him to head to the kitchen to see to dinner. What should he do? Just then his newly hired assistant of two months came in. Kai relaxed a bit. Aoi had a cool head, he would be able to figure something out. As his panicky thoughts subsided, he suddenly remembered the boxroom adjoined to his own room. Heaving a soft sigh he watched the guy approached slowly, dragging his enormous suitcase. Kai raised an eyebrow, “just how many days does the man plan on staying?” he wondered.  
Both his assistant and the newcomer reached him at the same time. When they looked at each other Kai felt that they knew each other but neither of them acknowledged each other. The man gave both of them a once over while Aoi nodded to him and sat down in the other chair, not even acknowledging the man. Kai stood up and shook the hand the man had proffered, suppressing a shiver feeling how cold it was. The man nodded at him “hi, I am Uruha, I started quite early but then the car broke down and it took awhile to fix it. Can I have a single room?” Kai smiled apologetically at the guy, “I am sorry to say that we don’t have any room empty right now Mr Uruha.”  
Uruha’s eyes widened in dismay behind his goggles. “please, isn’t there anything you can do?” he implored. Kai looked at Aoi. That was one of the things he was hired to deal with in the first place. Aoi frowned contemplatively and looked around for inspiration. After several tense moments he too came up with the same solution as Kai, “why don't we put him up at the boxroom adjacent to your room for tonight and tomorrow? Afterwards, as the guests start to leave he can choose one of the rooms.” Kai sighed and nodded, relieved that Aoi made the suggestion and nodded to him. “very well then, can you see to it? I need to head to the kitchen.”  
“sure thing”, Aoi pushed back his chair and stood up.” This way, Mr Uruha”. Kai nodded and turned towards the door leading to the kitchen, not noticing the crooked smile on the lips of his assistant and the new guest.  
Kai paid even closer attention to the preparation of dinner and congratulated himself for having the foresight of hiring an assistant two months prior to the time after his mother became bedridden at the start of the year. There is nothing seriously wrong with her, simply old age. He generally visited her whenever he can manage. He briefly wondered what she would think of Uruha. “Get a grip”, he said himself sternly. “It’s not like you are dating. He is just a guest.” Honestly, he needed to remain focused. He had a ton of work to do. Although, whenever he recalled the once-over that Uruha had given him, he felt strangely expectant. He shook his head. He really was getting carried away.  
Christmas Eve dinner went without a hitch. After the guests had all retired to their rooms, Kai along with his staff hang the stockings and other decorations. That finished, he bade everyone goodnight over the cup of eggnog that Aoi had brought for them. As kai bade him goodnight, he noticed a curiously intent look in his eyes. Speculating about the meaning behind the look, Kai slowly made his way to his personal suit located at the rear of the inn.  
Before calling it a day Kai still needed to sort out some documents in his private office, which was situated opposite of the boxroom, the 3 room making a T-shape. From his office he could see Uruha sitting on his bed, sipping a drink. He looked like he was waiting for something. Kai frowned then shrugged. He bent over his papers. After some time he heard footsteps and look up to see Aoi entering the boxroom. Kai frowned. “There’s something definitely odd going on here”, he thought. He quickly sorts out the remaining papers. Locking the door of his office he approached the boxroom in determined steps. However, reaching the door, he was mystified. Aoi was sitting in the single chair, he too had a waiting expression. As soon as he saw Kai, he smiled and beckoned with his hand. Totally nonplussed he stepped into the room and gasped. Some scented candles were burning and something about smell made him incredibly aroused. Two hands encircled his heaps from behind. “Well”, Uruha purred, “ the plan seems to have worked.”  
“Wha..”, Kai started to ask, but Uruha silenced him by pulling him into a deep kiss. Startled, Kai tried to push him away at first but soon moved into the kiss. Uruha threaded one hand through his hair, holding him firmly and kissing him fervently. Unnoticed, Aoi moved in front of them and placed his hands on Kai’s shoulder, “don’t forget about me”, he whispered while grinding his crotch with Kai’s. They both moaned.  
“The key”, Aoi asked then. Kai looked at him, unable to process the request. “To your bedroom”, Aoi clarified. “In the back pocket”, Kai gasped. Aoi slid his hands on his buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze. Then he extracted the item and went quickly to unlock the door. upon hearing the sound of the door being open, Uruha extinguished the candles and led Kai to his bedroom. As soon as the door was secured upon their entering, Aoi and Uruha resumed kissing and grinding against Kai and whatever sane thoughts had returned, flew out of his mind instantaneously. They inched towards the bed, slowly divesting themselves of their clothes. When they all fell on the bed, they were all naked. They made him lie in the middle and started their ministration. Time and action blurred in Kai’s mind under the haze of lust.

Kai woke up rather late on Christmas morning. For a moment, he panicked. There was a lot of work to be done. However, as he was still sandwiched between Aoi and Uruha, with the former’s arm around his midriff and the latter’s leg slung over his. Well, he had no intention of upsetting his lovers by slipping away or waking them up. He was looking forward to the promised treat from them on the night. For though his lovers had fingered him thoroughly and tongue-fucked him and given him some fantastic blow-jobs, they had refrained from engaging in anal intercourse with him, even if they had made out with each other and made him watch. “To get you eager “was their reason. Kai smiled to himself. He was as eager as was humanely possible.  
Of course, he was. Just when he had resigned himself to a lonely life, he gained two lovers. They came at his inn with the sole intention of seducing him, as Aoi explained to him during the interlude. They were a longtime friend who became friends with benefit upon discovering their preferences. They were also quite rich, Uruha owned the biggest bar and liquor shop in the city. Aoi was the new owner of the hotel-restaurant where Kai used to work at, where they had first seen him. Kai was embarrassed to realize that he had no memory of meeting them. Aoi had waved his apology aside. “We didn’t greet you personally. My father, who was the owner back then, summoned you to talk about a grand party he was planning. We were simply there and he didn’t even do an introduction, so it’s definitely not your fault.” Then the mischievous smile returned to his face, “but we realized that you are like us and decided to seduce you the first chance we get. It has been a very long wait.” Uruha had snorted and added that Aoi’s father had lectured them a lot after he finished talking to Kai that day about being inspired like Kai and to strive to achieve something.  
Kai frowned slightly. Aoi coming to work there was obviously part of their plan, but both his lovers had duties and obligation in the city. They couldn’t stay there permanently. Nor could he simply pack his bag and leave like he did when he first went to the city. Kai sighed, nothing was easy. He just hoped they had a solution for this logistic for he certainly didn’t have one. Just then Aoi stirred. “Good morning”, he purred. Turning, Kai smiled. “Morni…” he started to say but it ended in a gasp when he felt a hand fondling his morning erection. Seconds later another hand joined the first. Kai groaned, “not now.” He panted slightly. I have to get going. I am already late getting up and there’s a lot of work to do today.” It won’t take long, Aoi smiled assuringly and silence further process by slipping his tongue into Kai’s mouth and initiating a deep kiss, while rubbing his own erection against Kai’s. Kai also felt Uruha’s erection between his thighs. The hardened length rubbing against that overly sensitised patch of skin that lay between that often neglected space behind his balls. Kai instinctively pushed his thighs closer together and was rewarded by a hiss of pleasure from Uruha as the extra tightness sent waves of bliss coursing through his body. Kai soon came from the double stimulation. After coming down from his post orgasmic high he gave his lovers two quick peck and bolted to the bathroom. He really was late and need to get going.  
Despite the late start the day went without any hitch.kai was relieved and also quite worn out by the time dinner was served. He asked Aoi to take care of the rest and retired to his suit to simply doze a little. At first, he was simply blissed out but then the questions he already had thought of in the morning returned to his mind again. Maybe they were there all day, just waiting for him to acknowledge them. Kai frowned as he contemplated his lovers. They were both wealthy and exceedingly handsome. They went from being friends to friends with benefit. Their family also knew each other on business purpose. On the other hand, Kai really had none of those things. Well, he was rich after a fashion, but nowhere near them. The inn and the ski lodge was all he had. Although they generate profit (which had gone up a little since the other inn shut down) it’s nothing great. It provided him with a satisfactory sum every year to maintain a comfortable life, but that’s about all. Even if the society had accepted relation between men, he doubted Aoi and Uruha’s social peers would be willing to accept him from the word go. Also what really were their feelings towards him. Yeah, they fancied him, seduced him- all true. However, they made their feeling sound more like a crush than love. At that moment they were swept by a tide of passion but how long are they going to last? Would they even want it to last or do they regard the whole thing as a Christmas fling? Was Kai getting carried away? A lump formed in his throat. He swallowed and tried to push back his worry. Even if they got tired of him it would not be the end of the world. Kai drew a shuddering breath. He already had got carried away. He really had fallen in love. What was he to do? Kai curled up under the blanket and started to cry.  
Aoi and Uruha entered the bedroom after nearly two hours from Kai. By that time Kai had cried himself to sleep. They had guessed that he had fallen asleep but his curled up posture was somewhat of a surprise. Was he trying to say that he had no interest to get into a relationship with them? Well, too bad as they had no intention of letting him go. They had waited far too long to simply back off. It was not just a crush. It would have faded had it been so. They had been really upset when he suddenly quit his job as a gourmet chef. They had discreetly made enquiry and waited for a chance to approach him in favourable circumstances. They had come this far and they had carefully planned every detail like relationship dynamics and how to keep in touch without giving up their works. Kai still was unaware of the surprise they had for him. They looked at each other and nodded.  
Swiftly and simultaneously they divested their outer clothes and went to the bed, slipping inside the blanket from both sides. Kai woke with a start. “What?” he asked groggily, completely disoriented for a moment. “That’s what we would like to ask”, Aoi arched his brow at him. “What’s the big idea? Why would you go and fall asleep on us?” “Moreover”, Uruha said from behind him, “why such a forlorn posture?” kai looked at them, lost of words. “Out with it”, Aoi demanded forcefully, “what were you thinking last night was? One-night stand? Christmas fling? Two rich brats whim?”  
“Aoi” Uruha admonished quietly. “Don’t get so worked up. Kai” he continued, “it was none of those.” He sighed slightly. “I suppose you are right to be sceptical. You don’t really know us. But let me just say this, we didn’t approach you only to have fun and then to leave you high and dry.” Kai felt his doubts dissolving, there is a feeling of absolute sincerity in Uruha’s words. Unable to formulate words to adequately express his feeling, he simply reached out and gave them both a tight one-armed hug. “Thank you”, he rasped. Aoi snorted, “don’t go thanking us before we even get you your present.” Kai looked at him, his eyes questioning. Uruha reached towards the bedside table and picked up a long flat packaged which he handed to Kai. “We wanted to give it to you this morning, but you were in such a hurry.” Aoi huffed. “Well, open it already.”  
Kai opened the present and found two long envelopes in it. He quickly scanned them and his breath caught. The first was a document that shows that Aoi and Uruha personally owned the closed inn next to his, the 2nd was a proposal of merging the two inns and turning it into a hotel with bar and restaurant, and Kai as it’s chairman. Kai felt his tears welling up. This was what he had always dreamed of, but never thought that it would come true. He tackled his lovers and smothered them with light kisses. Then things became blurred. Before he figured out what was happening, Kai found himself naked and sandwiched between Aoi and Uruha again, with the latter fingering his hole. Kai moaned.  
They worked over him thoroughly. Uruha was the first to enter him, while Aoi got Kai to give him a blowjob. They switched position often, with Kai in the middle, and by the time they all reached their orgasm, Kai didn’t even have the energy to roll-over and simply collapsed. Aoi and Uruha cleaned him up and settled him, then lay sown themselves. Just as he was falling asleep, warm and sated between his two lovers, Kai thought that it was the best Christmas of his life.


End file.
